Entre Dos Mundos
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Esta es la oportunidad para que dos mundos se unan por medio del amor de un humano y una sirena. ¿sera posible que este amor logre sobrevivir?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: escrito por una fan para fans, Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

El cabello azabache de Uchiha Sasuke se movía suavemente con la brisa, el barco estaba sumido en un profundo silencio, envuelto en la reconfortante oscuridad de la noche; sus ojos negros como el carbón miraban el horizonte y aun que no podía ver más que las estrellas en el cielo sentía que podía ver el universo entero.

"Mi capitán, debería de descansar un poco, mañana nos espera un largo día" – Le advirtió su mano derecha mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

"El descanso es para los viejos como tu Kakashi, planeo quedarme un momento más, después tantas de tormentosas noches, puedo ver las estrellas" – Respondió Sasuke, mientras daba una furtiva mirada a su lado, pudo ver como Kakashi sonreía un poco antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse; era imposible pelear con un Uchiha, mucho más con el chiquillo de Sasuke, quien a pesar de su corta edad comandaba a toda la tripulación del Sharingan, el barco más veloz de todo Konoha.

Los minutos se convirtieron en largas horas, y la mirada del Azabache no se desviaba mientras las estrellas desaparecían tras la luz del ya los sutiles movimientos de su tripulación adentro del barco, los suaves murmullos de sus pisadas, el olor a comida llegó a su nariz y lo hiso sentir nauseabundo, hace ya un buen tiempo que no comían como reyes, la vida en el mar era dura.

"Sasuke, la comida está lista, baja a desayunar" – Anunció Kakashi desde la puerta de madera que lo separaba del interior de su barco. El azabache bajó de un salto y con sus manos en el bolsillo y un paso seguro se dirigió al hombre de cabello gris.

"Dime que hay algo bueno por favor" – Suplicó el joven capitán.

"Eso quisiera, esta tarde arrojaremos las redes, solo encontramos un par de huevos y no creo que estén en su mejor estado"

"Vaya, desayuno de campeones" – La tripulación saludó en unísono a su capitán, las caras largas y desgastadas le dieron un poco de remordimiento al chico, quizás era hora de encontrar otro barco que saquear, si, definitivamente era hora. Sasuke se sentó al lado del segundo oficial, Shikamaru, un joven de su edad que había encontrado en una de las ciudades más pobres de Konoha, era tremendamente flojo pero muy inteligente, así que más le valía tenerlo a su lado.

Entre los quehaceres y el manejo de la tripulación el día fue pasando con la fluidez del agua, Sasuke observaba con detenimiento como los mozos limpiaban la cubierta, ladraba ordenes de cuando en cuando si veía algún flojo sentarse, no permitía la flojera en su barco, aun si no hubiera comida o si no hubieran dormido lo suficiente, era su trabajo y debían hacerlo con la perfección debida.

"Es hora de arrojar las redes Kakashi, la marea es perfecta" – Susurró Sasuke a su Contramaestre. Kakashi grito a toda voz, unos hombre se alinearon en la borda, todos en su puesto.

**(******)**

El agua del océano estaba tranquila, un joven de cabellos dorados se dejaba llevar por las pequeñas y mansas olas, sus ojos fijos en el sol.

"Joven príncipe, es hora de ir a casa, su padre estará preocupado"

"Dile que llegare en unas horas mas, quiero seguir aquí" – Murmuró el joven rubio sin despegar sus ojos del sol, su piel estaba ya morena de tanto recibir la luz. "quiero jugar con los delfines, estoy esperándolos desde hace horas y no vienen aun" – refunfuñó el chico.

"Príncipe, por favor" – El otro chico de aspecto rollizo jaló el brazo del rubio con gentileza, no quería meterse en problemas si llegaba a lastimar la hermosa piel de su príncipe.

"No deseo irme, vete y regreso en unas horas, dile a mi padre que no se preocupe por mí, estoy bien" – Dijo en voz tajante y llena de autoridad, tanto que no hubo más remedio que obedecer, una vez solo el rubio se sumergió a la profundidad del mar, pudo escuchar el chillido de un delfín a los lejos y sus ojos se ensancharon de felicidad.

3 animales se fueron acercando a gran velocidad, sus colas golpeaban con fuerza el agua impulsándolos hacia adelante, el rubio subió a la superficie para observar el gran espectáculo de esos seres saltando por el aire tratando de divertirlo, entre risas y trucos el chico se reunió con los animales.

Volvieron a sumergirse, nadando con rapidez, unos peces se unieron a la carrera. El rubio sintió un disturbio en el agua que lo hiso detenerse inmediatamente, algunos de los animales temerosos se retiraron a la profundidad. El rubio dirigió su vista hacia arriba cuando algo lo golpeo en el pecho con tanta fuerza que su mirada se nubló por unos segundos, el tiempo necesario para que el objeto se envolviera alrededor se su cuerpo amarrándolo y restringiéndolo de movimiento. Unos cuantos peces se agitaron a su lado, atrapados por el artefacto, el joven sintió como una fuerza del exterior lo jalaba hacia afuera; con todas sus fuerzas trato de moverse hacia abajo evitando que lo sacaran del agua pero entre más se movía, más se apretaba el material contra su cuerpo.

"Por favor" – Gritó el rubio; en total desesperación buscaba algo de ayuda, los delfines observaban temerosos desde abajo pero ninguno se atrevió a acercarse, con temor miraban como el joven rubio era sacado del mar.

* * *

estoy re escribiendo esta fanfic, espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: de fan para fans, naruto no es mio

* * *

"Capitán!" – gritaron unos hombres, Sasuke se acercó rápidamente, el barco se balanceaba peligrosamente en las aguas del mar como si una fuerza sobre natural intentara hundirlos, las manos de los tripulantes que no portaban guantes estaban heridas por la red que se incrustaba en sus manos y dejaba llagas.

"Más fuerza pedazos de idiotas, jalen con más fuerza, la comida se escapa y si no pescamos nada los dejare morir de hambre, malditos" – rugió Sasuke empujando a uno de los más débiles y tomando él mismo la red. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió la fuerza que se oponía ante ellos. "TIREN" – gritó dirigiendo con precisión los esfuerzos.

Sasuke cayó en el piso sentado al igual que los demás cuando la red llena de peces se estampó contra el piso de madera con gran fuerza, pudo escuchar el griterío lleno de terror de sus hombres y pudo sentir el fuerte empujón de Kakashi que se interpuse entre él y la red.

"Hay algo ahí" – Dijo Kakashi, levantando su espada a nivel del pecho, Sasuke se hizo a un lado para poder ver, la red se movía frenéticamente con fuerza, en el centro había un animal que jamás había visto, cubierto de algas y moviéndose sin cesar.

"Déjame ver" – Sasuke se levantó y detuvo a la tripulación con una señal de la mano, se acercó lentamente hasta el centro y con un movimiento fluido desenvaino su espada y corto la red, dejando a la vista al animal. Sus ojos azabaches se fijaron en el animal que más bien parecía un hermoso joven de cabellos dorados, su piel de color cobre y un par de ojos azules asustados.

Un chillido ensordecedor lo hiso levantar las manos hacia sus oídos, los cuales parecían cerca de estallar, el joven a sus pies aprovechó el momento para arrastrarse desesperadamente por el piso, tratando de llegar hasta la borda para regresar al agua hasta que un fuerte dolor lo detuvo en su camino, volvió a chillar con más fuerza mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y se convertían en perlas al caer en la madera.

"ALTO" – Ordenó Sasuke, observando con incredulidad la cola de pescado del joven rubio, la cual estaba atrapada entre la espada. Jamás en todos sus años había visto algo sin igual, una sirena, como la de las historias que contaban los marineros; una hermosa sirena. "Detente bestia" – ordenó el azabache pero el rubio no parecía querer obedecer, seguía retorciéndose con desesperación y la espada abría la herida aún más con cada movimiento. Lo tomó de los brazos con fuerza haciendo que se detuviera y fijara sus hermosos ojos en él.

* * *

"Por favor déjame ir" – Suplicó el rubio viendo como los humanos se tapaban sus oídos al escucharlo, no parecían entender lo que les decía. "Tengo que ir a casa, por favor, déjame ir" – volvió a suplicar con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"Detente bestia" – Gritó el azabache tomándolo de los brazos, el rubio lo miró con temor, respiraba con dificultad y la herida en su cola le causaba tremendo dolor. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – volvió a hablar con tono autoritario. Ese tanto lo había aprendido, sabia como contestar en el leguaje de los humanos, su nombre era preciado, tanto que habían escrito una canción para él, las aves se lo habían comentado una vez.

"Na…ru…to" – susurró, su cuerpo se sentía débil de tanto luchar, y su mente se cerraba por momentos, parecía que los hombre habían entendido pues con asombro unos inhalaron aire y otros exclamaban injurias.

"Naruto" – Repitió el capitán de ojos negros. "Esto dolerá un poco" – le advirtió mientras sacaba la espada de la cola naranja, con un leve chillido se quejó Naruto, quien ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, el chico cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la oscuridad.

**(****) **

"Capitán, hay que deshacernos de la bestia, nos traerá mala suerte" – Sugirió un tripulante, los demás lo siguieron con semejantes protestas, Sasuke lo perforó con los ojos.

"Nadie toca a la sirena, es de mi propiedad y de nadie más" – Sasuke fue claro con ello, y nadie se atrevió a discutirlo. "Kakashi tráelo" – Ordenó mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa. Kakashi levantó con sumo cuidado a Naruto, su cola era larga y de textura viscosa por lo cual le resulto un poco incómodo llevarlo en sus brazos. Entraron al camerino del azabache y con una orden del capitán, Kakashi depositó al joven rubio en la enorme cama con sabanas de la seda más fina, robada claramente de un barco de la realeza. "¿crees que sea peligroso mantenerlo aquí?" – Preguntó

"Al contrario, nos traerá buena suerte, es un preciado animal"

"Límpialo bien y cura su herida"

"Como órdenes" – Kakashi fue por unas hierbas y paños limpios, algunas algas se habían pegado al cuerpo bronceado y emanaban un olor a pescado que haría vomitar a cualquiera, pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a peores olores, vivir en la deriva con decenas de hombres sudorosos había entrenado su nariz. Cada capa de viscosidad que removía dejaba ver un cuerpo muy fino, la piel era suave y perfecta, sin ninguna marca o mancha que la arruinara, la cola de color naranja era larga y relucía como una joya. Lo secó bien con toallas hasta dejar la piel morena seca, Sasuke lo observaba con curiosidad, el torso era como el de un humano, la piel bronceada llegaba hasta debajo de su ombligo y luego se fusionaba a la perfección con la cola, se acercó a la cola y lo venció la curiosidad, recorrió toda su longitud con la punta de los dedos, no era tan diferente a la textura de un pez; tenia escamas pero eran delicadas, relumbrantes como joyas, era un naranja un tanto chillante para su gusto, seguramente si nadaba entre otras sirenas no lo perderían de vista jamás.

"Es hermoso ¿no lo crees? Y muy valioso, sus lágrimas son un verdadero tesoro" – Dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba una pequeña perla de su bolsillo y la revisaba, había conseguido perlas muchas veces, pero estas eran pequeñas y relumbrantes, parecía que brillaban con un tono azulado al ponerlas cerca de la luz.

"Nunca había visto uno de su especie, aun me parece increíble que las historias sean ciertas, un hombre mitad pez, es algo extraordinario" – Kakashi terminó de vendar al chico lo mejor que pudo, jamás había tratado de curar algo que no fuera humano. "Todo listo, me retiro capitán" – Sasuke asintió y lo siguió, no tenia deseos de quedarse a solas con la bestia del océano.

* * *

Espero que les guste :)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no es mio, pertenece a Kishimoto.

* * *

Los tripulantes del Sharingan estaban limpiando la borda y Sasuke los observaba desde cerca, el clima había estado pésimo recientemente, desde que Naruto había subido al barco las tormentas no cesaban, uno de los tripulantes del Sharingan incluso había caído al agua y se había perdido en la inmensidad del océano, eso incrementaba los temores de los tripulantes pero Sasuke no dio su brazo a torcer, la sirena era su más preciado tesoro, la riqueza que tenía con esas perlas no la encontraría en ningún otro lugar.

Un fuerte golpe y un ensordecedor chillido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, todos los tripulantes del barco se taparon los oídos y cayeron al piso. Sasuke corrió hacia su camarote, su mirada se levantó al cielo, las nubes se reunían cerca del barco y se tornaban de un color negro, el suave vaivén de las olas se convirtió en un salvaje movimiento; Sasuke apresuró el paso.

Naruto abrió sus ojos con pesar, la extraña habitación en donde estaba era oscura, más oscura que el mismo océano en la noche; su corazón latía con fuerza por el temor que sentía, necesitaba agua, se sentía morir en esa habitación.

"Alguien ayúdeme por favor" – Susurró, pero sabía que era imposible, no había nadie que pudiera entenderle o ayudarle ahí, estaba solo. El mero pensamiento lo hiso llorar, quería regresar a sus padres quienes seguramente estarían preocupados, nunca había estado lejos de casa. Naruto gritó adolorido juntando fuerzas para mover su cola y golpear alrededor, con un ensordecedor golpe cayó en el suelo, su cola golpeó con fuerza el piso y todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor, la herida de su cola sangraba profusamente.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y el capital del barco entro con sus ojos llenos de ira, el humano se arrojó sobre Naruto tomándolo de los brazos con fuerza, pero Naruto era más largo que él y su cola más fuerte, con un aletazo lo arrojó contra la pared de madera.

"Por favor déjame ir" - volvió a hablar pero solo chillidos fueron escuchados por el joven capitán. "DEJAME IR" – Gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, los vasos y vidrios de la habitación se agrietaron.

Sasuke tomó impulso y atrapó al rubio bajo su peso, se sentó sobre su cintura y lo tomó por las muñecas para evitar que siguiera moviéndose.

"Escúchame maldita sea" – Gruñó levantando el torso de Naruto por las muñecas y dejándolo caer sobre el piso nuevamente, la sirena se detuvo y lo miró con extrañez, todo ruido llegó a su fin, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el sonido de las perlas cayendo sobre el piso. Naruto soltó un chillido lastimero. "Vas a hundir el barco si sigues así, ¿no ves lo que haces?" – Naruto no comprendía lo que el azabache le decía. "Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, estas en el Sharingan y yo soy su capitán, no quiero lastimarte" – continuo hablando.

"…Ske" – Murmuró Naruto entre respiros entre cortados por el esfuerzo, tenía miedo.

"Si, Sasuke. No temas, eres demasiado valioso, tus perlas pueden darme las riquezas que siempre he soñado, podría comprar un reino entero si lo deseo" – Explicó, acercándose para que el rubio pudiera verlo de cerca.

"…Ske" – Gimió con dolor el rubio, hubiera deseado poder comunicarse con él joven azabache, solo había una manera de hacerlo, y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad ahora que lo tenía tan cerca. Con un poco de fuerza pudo soltar sus manos de las de Sasuke y con manos temblorosas tomo el rostro de Sasuke. Naruto negó con un gesto, dándole a entender al otro que no le haría daño.

"¿Qué pretendes?" – Preguntó el azabache con cautela; el rubio lo busco con sus manos nuevamente. Sasuke se sentó a su lado dejando que el rubio tomara su rostro, un escalofrió recorrió su pálida piel, las manos de Naruto eran gentiles, suaves como las de una refinada dama que no había conocido labor alguna.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir levantó su torso hasta quedar sentado sobre su larga cola, cerró los ojos y acerco sus labios a los de Sasuke; el joven azabache cerró sus ojos, encantado por la belleza de la criatura. Sasuke sintió el aliento del rubio sobre sus labios y sintió como una sensación extraña lo invadía, como si la sirena le robara algo desde su interior.

"¿Puedes entenderme?" – Preguntó el rubio con cautela, supo que así era pues el joven azabache abrió los ojos tan grandes como un par de platos.

"¿Qué me has hecho criatura demoniaca?" – Rugió el azabache, limpiándose los labios, asqueado.

"Solo tome prestada tu habilidad del habla, no hice nada malo, quiero comunicarme con ustedes" – Naruto se dejó caer en la suavidad de la cama sintiéndose débil. "Necesito agua, no me siento bien"

"¿y qué esperas que haga por ti?"

"Déjame regresar a casa, mi familia me espera, por favor"

"De ninguna manera te dejare ir, si quieres agua, agua te daré bestia" – Sasuke lo tomó del brazo y con un tirón lo llevó a la habitación contigua donde guardaba uno de sus preciados tesoros, una tina de porcelana que había robado, entre tanta asquerosidad era un hombre que apreciaba el buen aspecto, no por nada lo consideraban el pirata más buen mozo de todo Konoha, su especialidad numero una era engañar a las tontas damiselas para dejarlas sin una tan sola joya.

"No me hagas daño por favor ¿Qué vas a hacerme?" – Lloró Naruto mientras era levantando con poca delicadeza y era arrojado dentro de la tina como si fuera un pedazo de carne muerta. Sasuke no se dignó a contestar, lo único que hizo fue salir de la habitación ladrando órdenes a lo lejos. No fueron ni segundos después cuando entraron unos marineros, con mirada de pavor se acercaron a la habitación con recipientes de madera, el primero arrojo una cubeta con agua al rostro de Naruto, un poco desorientado por el golpe no pudo hacer más que esconderse en lo poco profundo de la tina.

Al cabo de unos momentos la tranquilidad lo rodeó, el agua salada lo envolvió en un arrullo, sintió como las fuerzas le regresaban y la herida en su cola sanaba poco a poco. Sasuke lo miraba desde afuera con ojos curiosos. "Gracias" – Dijo el joven rubio, Sasuke no escuchó pero pudo leer los labios del rubio.

"No me sirves muerto, eso es todo" – Gruño antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

* * *

Espero que les guste :)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto, esta historia es un invento de una fan para otros fans

* * *

Sasuke entró en el baño nuevamente para encontrar al rubio con los ojos bien abiertos, lo observaba desde abajo del agua y sonreía inocentemente. Hacía ya medio día que el rubio estaba adentro de la tina con agua de mar. Naruto se apoyó en sus brazos y salió del agua.

"Tengo hambre Sasuke" – Se quejó

"Y tú crees que estoy aquí para servirte Sirena – Sasuke lo miró con desdén

"No soy sirena, no soy una niña" – Se quejó Naruto inflando sus mejillas como un chiquillo. "¿y que comen los animales como tú?" – Esta vez el rubio lo miró con más enfado

"¡No soy un animal! Y claramente como seres del mar, de donde diablos voy a sacar comida si ahí vivo" – Le contestó a regañadientes, Sasuke se dio la vuelta para esconder su sonrisa.

"Te comportas como un chiquillo mimado, en seguida te traeré algo de comer, majestad" – Dijo Sasuke en tono burlón, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" – El rubio se apoyó en el borde de la tina para y tomó el brazo de Sasuke con fuerza.

"Saber que…no me digas que tu…" – El azabache se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto con sorpresa, el chico se sonrojó. "Vaya vaya, no solo tengo una fuente eterna de joyas sino que también tengo a la realeza en mi barco" – Sasuke jaló su brazo con fuerza para soltarse de Naruto, se arrodilló frente a la tina y tomo el rostro de Naruto bruscamente.

"Me estas lastimando, suéltame" – Pidió el rubio, su mirada se llenaba de miedo y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla hasta convertirse en una perla

"Lloras con tanta facilidad, de verdad que eres un niñito mimado" - Sasuke soltó el rostro del rubio con tanta fuerza que lo arrojó dentro de la tina nuevamente, Naruto se golpeó al caer y con un débil quejido volvió a sumergirse dentro del agua.

Pocos minutos después Sasuke volvió con una cubeta llena pescado crudo la cual dejó al lado de la tina, Naruto no esperó ningún segundo para tomar uno y morderlo con un hambre asesina, sus pequeños y afilados colmillos desgarraron la carne. El azabache lo vio comerse toda la cubeta, uno a uno los pescados fueron desapareciendo, el rubio se limpiaba con sus manos de vez en cuando para luego sumergir sus manos en el agua, ensuciando todo con viseras y sangre.

"Vaya y yo que pensaba que eras un chico delicado" – Sasuke alejó la cubeta vacía y tomó al rubio entre sus brazos, el chico era más liviano de lo que recordaba, la cola de Naruto se agitó haciendo que Sasuke perdiera el equilibrio por un momento. "No te muevas"

"¿Adónde me llevas?" –

"Tienen que lavar este lugar y voy a darte un baño"

"¿Qué es un baño?" – Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de Sasuke, su cálido aliento acariciaba el cuello del azabache. Los rayos del sol cayeron sobre la piel bronceada y Naruto sonrió al sentir su calor, hacia un par de días que no salía del camarote del capitán, el sonido de las olas llegó a sus oídos y su corazón rebosaba de felicidad al estar afuera. Sasuke gritó órdenes para su tripulación y tres hombres corrieron despavoridos para limpiar la habitación.

"Shikamaru, acompáñame por favor" – Llamó a su segundo oficial, el joven con expresión aburrida lo siguió de cerca, Naruto lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa escondida. Sasuke llevó al rubio lo mas lejos de toda su tripulación y lo depositó en el piso de madera, con una señal indicó a Shikamaru a que le llevara agua y los demás utensilios.

"Sasuke, ¿Qué es baño?" – Volvió a preguntar el rubio con curiosidad, el moreno le dirigió una sonrisa burlona mientras tomaba uno de los frascos que Shikamaru había alcanzado y lo vertió sobre el cabello dorado.

"Tal vez esto ayuda a que no huelas a pez" – Se quejó el azabache, Naruto se sonrojó, pensaba que su olor era normal, pero al parecer para los humanos no lo era, aunque debía decir que algunos de los humanos del barco olían peor que un pez. Sasuke pasó sus dedos por los dorados cabellos y masajeo la cabeza de Naruto, el chico soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

"¿Cómo se llama esto?" – Preguntó, levantando sus manos para tocar la espuma que se formaba en su cabeza.

"Es shampoo, y ahora cierra la bocota" – Regañó, Naruto se quedó en silencio disfrutando de la nueva experiencia, los largos dedos del humano masajeaban su cabello con delicadeza, Naruto soltó un pequeño gemido, Sasuke se detuvo un segundo para observar las mejillas rosadas de la sirena, las leyendas eran ciertas después de todo, la belleza de Naruto era embelesadora, solo verlo le causaba un vuelco en el corazón; otro largo suspiro salió de la boca del rubio cuando Sasuke paso sus delgados dedos por la cola naranja, cada escama relucía con la luz del sol.

"Me encantan los baños" – Murmuró Naruto, Sasuke volcó una cubeta de agua sobre la cabeza del rubio para limpiar la espuma.

"Shikamaru, la toalla" – Pidió el capitán del Sharingan, Naruto se echó a reír, la toalla rozaba su piel y le hacía cosquillas, sus manos se aferraron a la suave tela.

"Toalla" – Repitió el nombre, Sasuke olvidaba que todo esto era nuevo para el tripulante del bote.

"Voy a presentarte a la tripulación, bueno, a los que vale la pena conocer" – Anunció Sasuke mientras lo llevaba en brazos de nuevo a la habitación. Naruto asintió separándose un poco del pecho de Sasuke.

Algunos de los marineros lo miraban con terror, Sasuke les devolvía la mirada con odio, retándolos a decir o hacer algo en contra de su tesoro.

"El cocinero es Chouji, ya conoces a Shikamaru y Kakashi, Neji, Juugo, Kizame y Suigetsu" – Sasuke presentó a cada uno, los chicos daban un paso adelante al escuchar su nombre para que el rubio pudiera reconocerlos. "Los demás son una bola de estúpidos así que no te preocupes por ellos" – Sasuke lo llevó nuevamente a la habitación luego de hablar con los demás, el baño estaba reluciente y la tina estaba impecable, nuevamente llena con agua salada. Naruto se sumergió un momento antes de volver e introducir su larga cola dentro del agua.

"Muchas gracias por todo, sé que soy un prisionero en tu barco, pero aprecio lo que haces por mi" – Naruto se sostuvo sobre sus brazos y se inclinó para besar la mejilla del azabache. Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás posando los dedos sobre su rostro.

Hacía ya dos semanas que Sasuke había capturado a Naruto en sus redes, el joven tritón, como le gustaba que lo llamaran, se había acostumbrado ya a la vida en el barco. Sasuke había notado que los días en que el rubio se encontraba sereno el clima afuera era el ideal para navegar y pescar, pero aquellos días en que más extrañaba su hogar terribles tormentas azotaban el océano y la tina donde conservaba a Naruto estaba llena de perlas.

Sasuke había sacado al rubio de la habitación y lo había sentado al pie de la cama mientras él tomaba un baño, Naruto estaba sentado sobre su larga cola naranja y jugueteaba con un par de figuras de madera; el azabache salió de la habitación contigua completamente desnudo. A pesar que ya tenía un par de días en el bote Naruto jamás había visto un humano sin ropa, el rubio lo miró con curiosidad, sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de arriba abajo. Sasuke sintió la penetrante mirada del rubio y le dio una maliciosa sonrisa.

"Así es como se miraba un humano" – Susurro el rubio con curiosidad. "¿las mujeres de su especie tienen eso también?" – Preguntó con inocencia mientras señalaba al azabache, Sasuke se echó a reír haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara con enojo.

"Eres un tonto Naruto" – Contestó Sasuke, Naruto hiso un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. "Las mujeres son diferentes a nosotros" – Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente cerca del joven príncipe quien alargando su mano pudo trazar las piernas desnudas del azabache. Sus dedos se movían con delicadeza por el largo de las piernas blancas hasta llegar a sus pies. "El día de mañana atracaremos en un puerto, tú te quedaras aquí en el camarote y por nada del mundo saldrás, ¿entendido?" – Sasuke se alejó del rubio para empezar a vestirse.

"Claro, seguramente se me haría difícil llegar hasta tierra firme con una cola…tonto" – Naruto se dio la vuelta y se arrojó en el piso con la cola estirada por todo el piso, cerró los ojos y espero pacientemente hasta que Sasuke lo llevó al exterior.

El día ya estaba llegando a su fin. Chouji estaba esperándolo con la cena, estaban obligándole a comer cosas cocinadas en fuego, hace poco había aprendido a no tocar el fuego de la cocina, Sasuke le había gritado por horas y horas luego que se había quemado los dedos por querer tocar las llamas pero claro no había pasado a mas pues cuando puso la mano en el agua salada sus llagas habían sanado completamente. El pescado cocinado no sabía tan delicioso como la carne fresca.

"Tengo órdenes de llevarte dentro cuando termines de comer" – le anunció el chico gordo, Naruto levantó su mano para detenerlo.

"Déjame aquí, quiero ver las estrellas y la luna, no quiero volver a ese pequeño lugar, dile a Sasuke estoy seguro que ese cabeza hueca no dirá nada" - la oscuridad envolvió todo el derredor, el silencio del bote dejaba escuchar la música de las olas y las nubes habían desaparecido para dejar ver una hermosa luna llena. Naruto subió sus manos al aire y clavo su mirada en la luna, sus labios se partieron para articular palabras desconocidas, los ojos del rubio perdieron su brillo por un instante.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es mio, pertenece a Kishimoto, esto es de una fan para fans.

* * *

Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama y con un gruñido se levantó, ya era suficiente, que diablos pensaba ese idiota pez desafiando sus órdenes cuando era un prisionero del barco. El azabache se levantó con enfado y abrió la puerta de su camarote con tanta fuerza que rebotó en la pared con un estruendo.

Naruto estaba lejos, apenas podía ver su silueta en el piso, el capitán se acercó a pasos acelerados al tritón cuando vio algo que lo detuvo en seco.

"¿Naruto?" – Preguntó con cautela, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se echó a reír.

"Mira, soy como tú" – Dijo con una sonrisa, el rubio se apoyó en el mástil del barco y trato de levantarse sobre un par de largas y delgadas piernas; los dos miembros inferiores no soportaron su peso y el rubio casi cae pero los fuertes brazos del azabache lo detuvieron.

"¿Cómo diablos hiciste esto?" – El capitán lo soltó nuevamente cuando el rubio hubo recuperado el equilibrio, los ojos de Sasuke recorrieron el hermoso y delicado cuerpo de Naruto, el rubio pasó sus manos por su cintura, su cadera y su miembro mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par y su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Sasuke tendría que enseñarle un par de cosas, el idiota del príncipe no tenía ni la menor idea de lo sensual sé que se miraba mientras exploraba su nuevo cuerpo.

"Solamente use un poco de magia, no es algo permanente, pero estas loco si crees que vas a ir a tierra firme y me vas a dejar, te prometo no huir pero quiero conocer más de tu mundo"

"¿Puedo confiar en ti bestia?" – Naruto se echó a reír

"¿Tu realmente crees que soy tu prisionero?" – Lo retó el rubio. "El día que me capturaste en tu red me sentía asustado y desorientado, la herida que uno de tus marineros me ocasionó me causó tanto dolor que pensé morir, pero el momento en que me recupere pude haberte asesinado y a toda tu tripulación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, puedo comandar el cielo y el océano tan solo con mi pensamiento y tú crees que soy prisionero de tu barco" – Naruto levantó su brazo para probar su punto, el barco se balanceó con fuerza haciendo que Sasuke se tropezara, Nauro trató de sostenerlo pero con la poca fuerza de sus piernas terminó cayendo sobre el humano. "¿aun crees que soy tu prisionero?" - con una retadora sonrisa se quedó sobre el azabache.

"No tientes tu suerte Naruto, puedes tener toda la magia que desees pero cuando duermes mi espada puede acabarte y nadie podrá salvarte" – Sasuke arrojó al tritón a su lado mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano al chico para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que el rubio era mucho más pequeño que él y también más delgado.

"Vamos a dormir, y no pienso regresar a la tina, así que más te vale que me dejes un espacio en cama" – Sasuke se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, el rubio lo siguió a pasos lentos y torpes, como un bebé que aprende a caminar.

Naruto saltó sobre la enorme cama dando un par de rebotes, su risa inocente inundaba toda la recamara, Sasuke lo miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación tratando de mantenerse serio pero Naruto no estaba haciéndolo nada fácil, el rubio se había arrojado sobre su espalda y como un bebé sostenía sus piernas al aire con sus manos tomando sus pies, una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro. "Voy a darte un poco de ropa interior, no puedes andar por ahí desnudo" – Sasuke le arrojó un par de prendas. "lo demás lo usaras cuando lleguemos a tierra firme" – Le indicó, el rubio asintió pero ni si quiera intentó vestirse, en lugar de esto tomo una parte de la cama y se preparó para dormir.

El capitán del Sharingan se acostó con un suspiro desesperado, Naruto era un ser impredecible, no iba a admitirlo pero por un momento temió por su vida y la de su tripulación, se sentía tonto por haber creído que tenía el control de la vida de la sirena, pero no era nada más que un insignificante humano.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par asustado cuando sintió que comprimían su pecho, su mirada buscó enfocarse en lo que tenía adelante con pánico. Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja, estaba sentado sobre su pecho completamente desnudo.

"Ya es de día, ¿puedo salir? ¿Crees que ya llegamos? ¿Ya estamos en tierra firme?" – Arrojó las preguntas con locura mientras el azabache lograba despertar por completo.

"Estas loco, déjame en paz" – Gruñó Sasuke golpeando a Naruto en el brazo y botándolo de la cama

"¡Ouch!" – Se quejó el rubio, el chico se aferró de las sabanas para subir nuevamente a la cama, se sentó sobre Sasuke otra vez esperando que lo botara de nuevo pero el azabache no lo hiso. "Sasuke" – Susurró, el moreno abrió los ojos lentamente y los fijó en los grandes y resplandecientes ojos del tritón. "Sal y dile a tu tripulación que es hora de bajar a tierra firme, y diles q me llevaras contigo" Pidió, sus dedos trazaron una línea invisible sobre el pecho del azabache, su voz era suave como la seda, Naruto se acercó al rostro de Sasuke y sus labios casi se tocaron. "Levántate y ordénales que preparen todo" – Susurró. Los ojos de Sasuke perdieron la vida y se nublaron.

"Lo que tú digas" – Respondió mecánicamente, Naruto le sonrió

"Así me gusta" – El rubio bajo de encima del capitán y se distrajo con la ropa que tenía en la esquina de la cama, Sasuke salió de su estupor inmediatamente

"No salgas de la habitación, tengo que ordenarle a este grupo de imbéciles que preparen todo el desembarco para llevarte a la superficie" – Sasuke se levantó y salió de la habitación sin volver a ver la sonrisa pícara del rubio. A veces, y solamente a veces era genial tener ese poder de seducción de las sirenas.

Sasuke volvió a la habitación un par de minutos después, el rubio se había colocado el pantalón al revés y no tenía los zapatos puestos, en fin, era todo un caos.

"Naruto" – Llamó con enfado, el rubio lo miro y mordió su labio inferior tratando de parecer lo más inocente que podía. "Ven acá" – El capitán cerró la puerta y vistió al rubio nuevamente, Naruto era un poco más pequeño que él en estatura así que arrastraba el pantalón y la camisa escondía sus manos.

Una vez vestido correctamente descendieron por el muelle, todos los habitantes del puerto los miraban con temor y algunos se apartaban del camino de Sasuke y los demás.

"Naruto tu te quedas con Kakashi, los demás vienen conmigo" – Indicó mientras dejaba atrás a los dos hombres. Naruto levantó sus ojos hacia Kakashi y le sonrió.

"¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó, Kakashi se encogió de hombros

"Dime que deseas hacer, Sasuke dejó la orden que te llevara donde quisieras ir…" –

"Siempre y cuando no trate de escapar, ¿no?"

Caminar por el puerto era una maravilla, había tantas persona que Naruto no sabía adonde mirar, escuchaba todos los gritos aturdido sin saber de dónde provenía cada uno de ellos. Kakashi sostenía su mano de vez en cuando para evitar que el chico saliera corriendo cuando observaba algo que le llamaba la atención.

Las mujeres sostenían pescados en sus manos ofreciéndolos a cualquiera que pasara mientras sus chiquillos desnudos y sucios corrían entre sus faldas, Naruto tomó uno de los pescados entre sus manos y le pegó un mordisco para sorpresa de los que observaban; Kakashi suspiró.

"Naruto no puedes solo tomar eso, tienes que pagarlo pedazo de tonto" – Le dijo quitándole el pescado de la boca como quien quita un pedazo de comida a un animal. "Además está crudo" – Naruto se limpió la sangre de la boca y acercó su rostro al de la mujer.

"Puedo tomarlo, ¿verdad?" – Dijo con dulzura, sus ojos relucientes como un par de joyas miraban fijamente a los de la mujer la cual como en un trance asintió fuertemente. "Ves Kakashi, sabía que podía tomarlo" – Se burló quitándole el animal muerto de entre las manos y pegándole otro mordisco.

"Aun me sorprende que te veas igual a nosotros, no podía creerlo cuando te vi salir de la habitación de Sasuke"

"Hm, es algo muy sencillo para nosotros, claro que no nos está permitido llegar a tierra firme y mezclarnos con los humanos pero hay muchos que han decidido vivir entre los humanos y dejar todo atrás"

"¿Pueden regresar luego?"

"Claro, quizás seas fuertemente castigado por haber incumplido las leyes del océano pero podrías regresar"

"Y lo dicen tan tranquilo, como si no estuvieras haciendo lo mismo"

"Soy el príncipe del océano por si Sasuke no te lo había comentado, mi padre debe estar preocupado por mí, pero sabe que estoy bien, se lo he hecho saber" – El tono de voz de Naruto se volvió un poco triste y sus ojos se apagaron. Kakashi le dio una palmada en la espalda tratando de reanimarlo.

* * *

Comentarios son bienvenidos :) nos vemos el proximo capitulo

muchas gracias a las personas que visitan mi fic


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es mio, esta es una fic de una fan para fans.**

* * *

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo cuando Sasuke regresó con los demás tripulantes del barco, les ordenó subir toda la comida y oro que había logrado robar de los más ricos de la ciudad mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la playa. Caminó por largo rato hasta que encontró a las dos personas que buscaba, Shikamaru se había adelantado para ubicarlos y darle la información a su capitán.

Naruto estaba con el torso desnudo con sus pies en el agua, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba en total serenidad, el viento revolvía su cabello dorado. Su vista logró despegarse del chico para fijarse en Kakashi, el hombre estaba apoyado en una palmera leyendo nuevamente su novela erótica sin prestar mayor atención al rubio pero el azabache estaba seguro que lo tenía todo bajo control.

"Es hora de irnos" – Les dijo, Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y miró al azabache con una cálida sonrisa.

"Ven" – Lo llamó el rubio, a lo que Sasuke respondió con paso acelerado, no sabía si por influencia del rubio o por voluntad propia. Naruto tomó a Sasuke por el brazo y lo llevó mar adentro, hasta que sus rodillas quedaron escondidas en el agua cristalina.

Naruto hablo en la lengua de las sirenas atrayendo hacia si un par de peces de color naranja.

"Díganle a mi padre que sigo estando bien, los humanos me han tratado de maravilla, no hay nada que temer, prometo que volveré muy pronto" – Les susurró, Sasuke miraba con atención, los peces tenían los ojos fijos en Naruto y hasta parecían felices de verle con bien. Más atrás de los peces naranja nadaban unos delfines que también habían atendido al llamado de Naruto.

"Es hora de irnos" – Sasuke se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más. Naruto se despidió de los animales y siguió a los dos humanos nuevamente al barco, su nuevo hogar.

Naruto subió al barco seguido por la mirada temerosa de muchos tripulantes, podía escuchar como murmuraba llenos de inseguridad al ver sus piernas, no temía por su seguridad pues si le ponían un dedo encima seguramente Sasuke los asesinaría de la manera más dolorosa, no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste al dejar la playa atrás, sentir el agua fría entre sus nuevas piernas. Juugo pasó a su lado mientras subían y le revolvió el cabello de manera juguetona, cosa que lo hiso sonreír levemente.

"Te esperamos más tarde en la borda, queremos escuchar más historias de tu pueblo" – Le susurró, Naruto asintió y corrió hacia arriba tropezando en uno de los escalones.

La marea arrullaba el barco suavemente y las estrellas brillaban con intenso resplandor mientras los marineros buscaban un puesto donde sentarse, Chouji, Juugo, Suigetsu y los demás estaban cerca de Naruto y Sasuke, aunque estuviera ahí a regañadientes, estaba al lado del rubio. El joven humano los miraba con felicidad, aunque fueran pocos los interesados le encantaba hablar de su vida abajo del agua.

"lo primero que deben saber es que no seducimos marineros para ahogarlos" – Exclamó el rubio inflando sus mejillas en un puchero, algunos se echaron a reír y otros murmuraron su incredulidad. "No nos está permitido mezclarnos con el mundo humano, si los marineros mueren en el océano, no es problema de nosotros" – Siguió su relato. "Sus barcos y lo que hay dentro esta fuera de nuestro limite, vivimos pacíficamente así, comemos seres del mar y todos tenemos el don de la magia" – "No hay nada más hermoso que el océano, un mundo basto sin guerras ni odio, pero siempre estamos observándolos, permitiendo que pesquen en nuestros territorios y evitando que encuentren nuestros hogares"

Todos escucharon atentamente lo que Naruto tenía que decir, imaginándose el vivir lejos de la superficie.

"¿Hay mujeres hermosas?" – Preguntó Juugo con curiosidad, Naruto permaneció pensativo por unos momentos

"Las hay, aunque creo que es un mal de nuestra especie que las chicas sean un poco engreídas, entre más hermosa es su cola"

"Hay sirenas entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Aquellas que han dado su vida por la superficie" – Preguntó Suigetsu con una sonrisa.

"No que yo sepa, como les dije no podemos involucrarnos con los humanos, podemos por excepción llegar a la superficie y seguramente son castigados aquellos que lo hacen, pero son contados los seres del océano que han entregado su cola eternamente por un par de piernas, ellos pierden todo privilegio de volver a casa y si lo hacen serán severamente castigados, aunque quizás hayan olvidado ya como volver a casa"

"¿Qué me dices de ti? Has entregado tu cola, crees que tu gente no va a abandonarte por lo que has hecho" – Dijo Kizame, la mirada de Naruto se volvió triste por un momento antes de recobrar su ánimo.

"Yo no he entregado mi cola y jamás lo haré, quiero conocer su mundo pero regresaré a mi hogar, mi mundo no está aquí con ustedes, yo no pertenezco aquí" – Con esto Naruto se levantó y a paso acelerado se dirigió al camarote del capitán. Todos se quedaron sentados en silencio cruzando miradas entre Sasuke y Kizame.

Sasuke entró a la habitación encontrando al rubio sentado en la orilla de la cama, su cuerpo semidesnudo estaba encorvado hacia adelante.

"La ropa de los humanos es incomoda" – Murmuró con una sonrisa vacía, Sasuke se acercó al chico y con suavidad pasó su mano por debajo de los ojos azules para atrapar una lagrima que se cristalizo rápidamente en sus dedos.

"No te deprimas por un comentario pez tonto, no sobrevivirás entre nosotros si eres tan suave" – Sasuke lo tomó por las mejillas y lo pellizcó juguetonamente, Naruto hiso un puchero y se echó a reír.

"Cuál es tu historia, ¿Por qué eres un Pirata? Pude escuchar muchas cosas en el puerto, de la maldad de los piratas pero tú no eres así, yo lo puedo sentir en tu corazón" – Naruto posó una delicada mano en el pecho del capitán Uchiha, Sasuke cerró los ojos y quitó la mano de Naruto de su lugar.

"No es una historia interesante, algún día la sabrás pero no esta vez" – Sasuke se levantó para quitarse la ropa y prepararse para dormir. Sasuke se acercó al joven rubio y lo empujó hasta acostarlo en la cama con su cuerpo abajo del suyo. "Tampoco creas que soy una buena persona, puedes llevarte muchas sorpresas" – Le susurró al oído, Naruto tragó con fuerza. Sasuke depositó un beso en los labios del rubio y regresó a su lado de la cama.

* * *

perdon por la larga espera


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es mio. Este es un fic de una fan para fans.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto estaban parados al borde del barco, los tripulantes del Sharingan los miraban con miedo y curiosidad entre mezclados. Kakashi se mordía los dedos unos pasos atrás.

"Capitán, por favor" – Suplicó al unísono con Shikamaru, pero Sasuke levantó la mano para callarlos.

"No me hará daño, silencio bola de imbéciles" – Rugió con enfado, Naruto se echó a reír tomando la mano de Sasuke y saltando al agua, llevándose al capitán con él, sus piernas se disolvieron en un haz de luz y se convirtieron nuevamente en una hermosa cola naranja.

"¿Confías en mí? – Preguntó Naruto

"Te responderé luego de esta locura" – Naruto tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y junto sus labios con ternura, Sasuke se dejó guiar abriendo su boca cuando el rubio lo demandó con su lengua, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar levemente y su mente se nublaba, sentía como si sus pulmones fueran a estallar.

"No sueltes mi mano, pase lo que pase yo estaré ahí para protegerte" – Dijo el joven tritón al separarse del beso, jalando del brazo al azabache se sumergió en la fría agua del océano. Los ojos de Sasuke se acostumbraron inmediatamente al agua salada, exhalo e inhaló dentro del agua como si fuera normal para un humano sobrevivir en este mundo; pudo ver la sonrisa del rubio y sentir su mano apretada contra la suya, se permitió ver hacia atrás para observar la cola naranja impulsándolos hacia adelante.

Los peces se reunían alrededor de ellos y danzaban al lado de Naruto felices de verle con ellos.

"Vamos más abajo, estaremos mejor cuando lleguemos al fondo" – Indicó, Sasuke asintió. Siguieron nadando un par de minutos más hasta llegar a la casi blanca arena en el fondo, Naruto se sentó sobre su larga cola dejando que la marea jugueteara con su cabello, ayudo a Sasuke a sentarse a su lado y lo enrolló con su cola para mantenerlo seguro en su lugar. Naruto colocó sus manos alrededor de su boca y habló en su lengua y esperó.

"Puedes ver la silueta del barco desde aquí, no estamos tan lejos" – Sasuke miró hacia arriba, todo se miraba tan diferente desde el fondo del mar.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que aparecieran alrededor de 6 delfines, los animales hicieron piruetas en el agua haciendo reír al chico rubio. Naruto alargó la mano para llamarlos y ellos se acercaron sin temor. "Vayan y busquen tesoros, los esperare aquí, tu busca a mi guardián, sé que está cerca puedo sentirlo" – los delfines se apresuraron y desaparecieron entre la oscuridad del océano.

"No nos queda más que esperar" – Le dijo a Sasuke, el azabache asintió

"¿Puedo nadar? Quiero conocer más, esto es impresionante" – Habló el azabache, se sentía extraño poder hablar y respirar abajo del agua. El rubio asintió y se levantó, tomando la mano del azabache entre la suya. Naruto se dejó guiar por el capitán pirata, Sasuke nadaba perfectamente, como si hubiese nacido para vivir bajo el agua, sus ojos no le alcanzaban para ver todo, para admirar cada coral, cada roca y pez que pasaba a su lado. Un tiburón pasó sobre ellos, Sasuke pudo sentir como Naruto tomaba con más fuerza su mano. "¿les temes?" – Preguntó Sasuke

"No son más fuertes que nosotros, pero si más que nuestros pequeños, hemos perdido algunos niños bajo ataques de tiburones" – Naruto hizo un ademan con su mano y el tiburón rápidamente se alejó del lugar.

Pasaron un par de minutos nadando cerca de la suave arena hasta que Naruto pudo sentir unas vibraciones en el agua, con un tirón en la mano detuvo a Sasuke y se volvió para su izquierda esperando que los visitantes llegaran.

"Están aquí" – Naruto vio como los delfines se acercaban a él con grandes perlas entre sus dientes, los demás llevaban todo tipo de joyas de barcos hundidos, Sasuke intentó tomar una entre sus manos pero el delfín se dio la vuelta con enfado. Naruto se echó a reír. "No son para ti tonto" – Le dijo mientras tomaba la misma joya en sus manos.

"Su majestad" – Una voz llamó desde lejos, Sasuke volvió su mirada a Naruto.

"No es un enemigo, no te preocupes"

"Iruka, ven" – Naruto nadó un poco hacia el frente sin soltar la mano del capitán, un tritón se acercó a paso acelerado sin detenerse, se estrelló contra Naruto sin fijarse si quiera en el humano que tenía a su lado.

"Por Neptuno, Naruto estas bien, estas vivo" – El tritón de cola café baño en besos al rubio abrazándole con fuerza. "Esos inmundos humanos se atrevieron a tocarte, mi pobre príncipe" – Naruto no paraba de reír.

"Iruka no exageres, estoy perfectamente bien, ahora suéltame que vas a lastimar a Sasuke" – Pro primera vez Iruka fijó su vista en el humano que tenía al lado, sus ojos llenos de ternura se llenaron de temor; con un fuerte coletazo se impulsó hacia atrás.

"Su majestad, ¡es un humano! Aléjese de él"

"Yo lo traje Iruka, no va a hacerte daño, él es Uchiha Sasuke y a estado cuidando de mi"

"Su majestad esta tontería tiene que detenerse, tu madre está muy preocupada, no deja de llorar por ti"

"Me alegró mucho verte Iruka, mis padres saben que estoy bien, ya se los he dicho"

"Naruto enviar a un par de peces con un mensaje no es lo mismo que verte en carne y hueso"

"Lo sé, pero aun no volveré a casa, lo hare muy pronto, puedes confiar en mi" –

"Naruto está perfectamente bien con nosotros en el barco" – Habló por primera vez el azabache, Iruka lo miro con incredulidad y asco

"Nadie te pidió tu opinión sucio humano" – Le espetó. Si hubieran estado en la superficie Naruto estaba seguro que el capitán pirata lo hubiera asesinado en ese mismo momento.

"Iruka, discúlpate" – Gruñó Naruto,

"Lo siento príncipe, eso estuvo fuera de lugar" - el tritón se inclinó a regañadientes.

"Nos vamos, cuídate mucho y cuida mucho de mis padres, no te sigas preocupando tanto que te volverás más viejo" – Naruto se acercó para besar las mejillas de Iruka, lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, le tomó un par de segundo poderse separar del tritón que se aferraba con fuerza y se alejó.

"Toma los demás tesoros y regresemos" – Dijo al azabache, quien se apresuró a tomar todo lo que los delfines habían dejado a sus pies,

"Su majestad, voy contigo" – Gritó Iruka desde atrás, Naruto se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

"No" – Gruñó Sasuke mirando a Naruto con ojos desafiantes.

"Estaba hablando con mi príncipe, no contigo humano" – Iruka se volvió suplicante, Naruto no podía esconder su felicidad, pero aun no era tiempo.

"Tienes que ser mi mensajero una vez más, si un par de peces no fueron suficientes mi madre se sentirá más feliz al escucharlo de tu propia boca, soy feliz en la superficie, en cuanto la embarcación este cerca de casa iré a visitarles y luego de eso podrás venir conmigo si aún lo deseas" – Iruka no pudo esconder la decepción de su mirada. El príncipe se despidió una vez más antes de darse la vuelta para nadar a la superficie.

Un bote estaba esperándolos en la superficie, Kakashi estaba listo para ayudarles a subir con todas las joyas, la tripulación del Sharingan los subió rápidamente al barco vitoreando el regreso a salvo de Sasuke y maravillándose al ver tantas perlas. Naruto permaneció sentado largo tiempo desde lejos viendo como los humanos se maravillaban ante tan simple cosa, si supieran todo lo que guardaba en su castillo morirían solo de imaginarlo.

Sasuke regresó a su lado junto con Kakashi cuando Shikamaru había guardado todo el tesoro, cada uno de los tripulantes había tomado una pieza pero lo más valioso era de Sasuke y sus mejores hombres.

El capitán se agachó para tomar a Naruto en sus brazos pero el rubio lo detuvo con un gesto, cerró los ojos y con fuerza y su cola fue desapareciendo hasta dejar dos esbeltas piernas de color dorado, con un suspiro el rubio se dejó caer sobre el pecho del azabache.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó, tratando de no sonar muy preocupado.

"creo que utilice mucha magia este día" – contestó en voz baja "me siento cansado" – El cuerpo desnudo del príncipe relucía con las gotas de agua, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarlo antes de cargarlo en sus brazos.

"Kakashi dile a Chouji que prepare algo de comida para Naruto, lo llevaré a descansar" – Sasuke se dirigió rápidamente a su camerino.

Naruto estaba casi dormido cuando su Sasuke lo dejó en la suave cama.

"La luna llena nos da más fuerza para realizar magia, sin ella es un poco más difícil convertirse en humano, un poco doloroso" – explicó el rubio, Sasuke asintió moviéndose entre la habitación para cubrir la desnudez del tritón. "Muchas gracias… por confiar en mi" – El rubio cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

:D


End file.
